Under the old oak tree, beat and bloody
by 07Merc-kun
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga inlist in paying and living together in an old house, only to find they aren't the only ones living there.There house is filled with more then Dust and old relics. The question being can they remove it all? AU
1. First encounter: The battle begins

_**Right, I have no Idea where I am going with this.**_

_**But it seemed rather interesting, enjoy- there might be some mild cursing, which is why it's Teen-rated. But, other then that I have no Idea what it's about I'm writing this before I even begin.**_

**DISCLAIMER;**

_**I don't own Naruto for the Record.**_

**Chapter one:**

_First encounter..._

* * *

There was rain, lots and lots of rain- in fact, If Sakura was right to assume there was going to be a flipping flood with all the water crying its way out of the sky onto the damned house.

'_Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak…'_

It was three o-Seven in the morning and Sakura Haruno couldn't sleep. Why not?

"Hinata" She said aloud -rather obnoxiously so- as she snorted and threw her comforter away from her legs. There was this soft ticking noise like a clock or the keys to a computer that was sitting right next to the wall where Hinata- her Room-mate, so eagerly set it up this morning, when they first moved into this rather Old house. Standing she stretched her soar arms into the air and groaned softly becoming steadily more irate at the sound. The soft pink tee-shirt she had on sloppy, the grey baggy pants she wore dragging on the floor slightly as she moved.

Yes it was an old house and apparently this old house was supposed to be haunted, along side the leaky roof in the kitchen where pots and pans have been laid out to catch water and the howling of the wind through the paper-like doors downstairs and the cracked windows that were all over the place- topped with dust, lots and lots of freaking dust that She took the liberty of cleaning up when they both arrived this morning.

To put it lightly, Sakura was tired ,no, Exhausted and had a headache from the cleaning products it took to get the grime and dust off the kitchen counters, and sink. Oh god- the sink was bad but the bathroom, Sakura vowed to never allow that to happen again- Ever.

So, though it was an interesting story- the house being haunted- only a fool could believe that ghosts of all creatures were real and therefore the Pink hair hurricane of a woman disregarded this fact and bought the house the moment she set eyes on it.

Of course this is without saying that Hinata was also a benefactor of the house, since she was planning on helping Sakura pay the mortgage and some simple things like electricity; which by the way was going to be a novel paying for in itself.

The house was labeled haunted after the previous owners of the traditional? Feudal? (Sakura could have cared less what design it held, it was a sight to behold) Japanese-themed house reported strange things like noises; things being thrown around, soft moans in the night, there beds being lifted from the ground etcetera. They even exaggerated the case enough to state that the house 'Screamed like a banshee was being tortured by the grips of the devil himself'. However intimidating the statement was, This courageous young, spunky collage student didn't believe it, in fact went as far as to laugh in the realtors face when he tried telling her about the people that supposedly 'Haunted' the house for god-knows how long.

Sakura sighed stalking her way across her room sliding the door open with a quiet-screaming anger, letting it snap shut when she leaned into it. This girl could be sneaky if she so chose to. Shifting on her feet, the young woman walked strait down the hallway following the wall with her hand until it slid over the handle of the room's door.

Listening she waited the tapping still persisted but not loudly- it sounded a tab bit softer then before. At this Sakura made a face but disregarded the fact for now her irritation flooding back.

"Hinata?" Sakura tired a moment the sound stopped almost as suddenly as it woke her. Looking down the dark hallway listening for the sound of clicking, the sound of keys on a type-writer again she scoffed at the door. It wasn't a bad thing-Sakura just wanted to tell the girl to stop trying in the middle of the damn night, or in this case, the early morning. The writing the dark haired girl did at night time was tolerable sure a bit aggravating but tolerable. This however was ridiculous! It was three in the god-damned morning and she wouldn't have this!

"Hinata." It was a firm statement now and as retaliation to the lack of a response she leaned against the door and pulled it open, peering inside. There was the monitor- turned off and there was Hinata sprawled out over the mattress, mouth open slightly, chest rising and falling with each breath in-haled and ex-haled.

"What the...Fu-.." She _did_ hear it, right? It wasn't some dream, some delusion because her head was pounding so damn _hard_, Right?

She made a face opening the door further creeping into the room to examine the place. Walking slowly towards the computer she stared at it, lifted it looked around, felt the monitor for heat to see if it was just shut off- nothing. It hadn't been touched since Hinata got it to work. Leaning back rather defeated and puzzled, Sakura let her light green eyes loom over to the sleeping woman in wonder- dumbfounded.

Thunder boomed outside as the rain that was pelting onto the roof seemed to get louder, and the pitter-patter of water hitting pans increased with it. Echoing inside the quiet house where up until now Sakura was confident wasn't creepy at all.

That confidence was faltering- becoming renounced in Sakura's pale slim frame, only slightly though. _Slightly._

Her scrutiny on the computer wasn't in vain though- she'd realized just now how filthy the thing actually was because of the boxes Hinata was complaining about (rather openly for the girl being shy and all) earlier. Shaking her head silently Sakura turned to leave, glancing once at the computer before smiling- figuring it was just the rain and the long day that was making her like this as she exited the room and closed the door. Stepping a few times, the woman slumped against the wall with a small ex-hale eyes closing in thought.

'_I know I heard it, but- maybe it was a rat.'_ She shivered then, the thought of rats rummaging around the walls of _her_ new house, it was repulsive. Opening her eyes she pushed off the wall with a smile, if it was rat's it could be taken care of in the morning. She'd just have to call the bastard that sold her the house and complain about it.

She wasn't two steps from Hinata's door when the sound returned, the soft '_Tak, tak, tak, tak,'_ of keys being pressed too hard emitted from the walls of the pale-eyes dark haired girls' room. She froze, and without thinking spun on her heels gritting her teeth, flinging the door open.

"Ha!" There was silence the sound continuing softly now from what sounded like her room. Sakura was left to stand and stare rather dumbly at the room as Hinata stirred sheets sliding off her leg when she groaned and moved it.

"S-sakura?" There was a pause as the woman in question's green eyes traveled over to Hinata's bewildered and rather miffed expression. "What's wrong?" Hinata rose then to a sitting position fixing her night shirt in a hurried manner.

"Nothing, I just—nothing" She paused, "Do you hear that?" Sakura looked at her sternly, "Hear what?" Hinata huffed moving to stand. She had on a white tank top, and some blue pajama pants with little snow-flakes on them. It was slowly entering spring from winter, so it was understandable why she would be wearing them.

"Shut up and listen and you'll get what I'm talking about." Sakura bit back some of her frustration worrying her lip between teeth when Hinata did as ordered standing still silent.

'_Tak, tak, tak, tak—SLAM'_

They both jumped at the suddenly noise and in an instant Sakura was on Hinata's bed with her, both of them hugging each other.

"Holy shit- what was that?" Hinata asked her voice quivering in miss-placed fear.

"I have no Idea…" Sakura breathed turning her head to look at Hinata giving the same look of Fear and uneasiness as she was.

"I think I should call Lee." She managed sucking in a breath and holding as the sound started again. Haggard and frightened Hinata agreed and both slowly rose from the mattress still clutching one another tightly as they walked towards the open door.

Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno lived together, and met in high school. They both had no idea what to do with themselves and at first they seemed like a bad pair of friends. Sakura would tease and mock, and Hinata would take it like all the other kids in the class. It was a sad fruitless friendship that only grew stronger when Hinata showed some kind of strength or rather _demonstrated_.

Sakura, being the flirtatious popular girl she was just to happen to flirt with the wrong guy and well got herself in quite the predicament. Long story short- Hinata showed him who's to be messed with. Punched him clear in the face and then in fear took off with Sakura laughing only moments after they'd found sanction in her car in eleventh grade.

"Thanks" Sakura murmured in soft embarrassment rubbing her tear streaked face.

"Sure no-problem." Hinata squeaked smiling at her. She'd gotten stronger in her personality from the Orange-clad boy she so often crushed on throughout the high-school experience but never dated.

From there sprang a rather rocky but firm friendship between the two girls, then and only then did they branch out a little. Sakura met Rock Lee in there senior year in High school. He wasn't much in the popular section but after much persuasion and a lot of hard work they managed to get together to try out a relation ship. It was going three years strong and that boy had yet to give up on Sakura- despite her tendency to flirt with the bodacious eye-candy that passed them sometimes in the mall or at school, either way it worked which was good. Hinata however, never really went after relationships more her love for writing then anything and as she so often says to Sakura 'there is no time for men when there is a flood of words filling your head- and several deadlines to catch before my next break!'

Either way, the two ended up living together and now they had quite the predicament on there hands.

Picking up the phone Sakura dialed quickly waiting, waiting, "Hello?" Came the soft muffled voice of the male on the other end.

"Lee!" Sakura cried almost hysterical with confusion, "Sakura? I'm not lee, hold on, just. Wait.." There was a pause, "Shikamaru! You mooch! Give the damn phone to lee!" Sakura yelled into the receiver, and Hinata (Knowing who Shikamaru was) could imagine him cringing and muttering something about woman being cruel creatures.

He was smart; they'd give him that but- man he could be clueless-ly stubborn sometimes.

"Sakura? What is it that troubles you?" That was Lee, for sure. "Lee? Oh thank god! I-Hinata and I think there might be rats in the walls or something. It's creepy, Lee!" She poured out every inch of logic into this as possible, and Hinata not one to argue was just sitting and staring blankly at a wall.

"Yes, I understand it's three in the morning!"

There was a pause, and a defeated sigh from Sakura, "Alright, alright, I think I can do that." She said quietly shaking her head not saying anything, "Goodnight, love you…alright, bye." She made a kissing noise and ended the call throwing the phone onto the receiver.

"He'll come tomorrow, he said not to worry about it." There was a long pause from Hinata as Sakura stared at her tapping her nails on the counter.

"…What about t-the slamming s-sound?" Her pale eyes widened slowly as she cautiously looked around, "C-could those stories b-be tr-true?" There was silence, and Sakura becoming frustrated shook her head sharply, "No, there is no such thing as ghosts, Hinata?" That was her defense and she was sticking to it.

"B-but, come on Sakura, that's weird! No way a mouse could-!" She was cut off then as Sakura stood suddenly, fists of her sides.

"There is no such thing as Ghosts!" She pressed and just at that moment faint laughing sounded from the upper level and the sounds of feet _pounding_ on the floor. The second story which both of them had yet to explore-The second story which still had old possessions in it from the original owners that the previous ones didn't have the heart to throw out- the floor to which Sakura and Hinata planned to turn into a very comfy renting area for guests.

Sakura went pale, and quiet looking around then at Hinata with confusion. "Someone might have broken in.." Her voice sounded slightly shrilled and for good reason because the stomping didn't stop. "We-we sh-should go check.." Hinata stammered standing up slowly next to Sakura, clutching her arm.

With that they went onward, not looking back, but huddling closely to one another. "Here we'll need this." She grabbed a flash-light, handed it too Hinata who took it gratefully, flashing it around as Sakura turned on a lantern from the hall and clutched the metal tightly.

Now, here they are both standing at the base of the stairs staring at them in silence, it only being broken when Sakura leaned over to Hinata and nudged her, "You go first." She said dismissively earning a stern expression.

"You're going with me." Hinata retorted grabbing the skinny arm of her friend yanking her up the first few steps.

The insufferable laughing has stopped, it wasn't that it lasted long it was that it echoed through the house. It made them shiver deep there bones rattling them from the core out. The pounding of feet however did not stop until they were both staring at the landing at the top of the stairs. A few more steps and both of them would be standing in the up-stairs hallway. Hinata took the initiative and stepped once "This will be good for a horror book, or something.." She tried to joke, earning a heartfelt snort from Sakura, Who whispered back trailing close behind not wanting to be left there, "Is that all you think about? Writing?" There was a pause when Hinata stopped her foot landing on a creaky step which made the sound echo through-out the house.

"It's like I said before, Sakura" Hinata murmured going forward after the house was soundless again.

"I know, I know.." The green eyed one stated a rather lengthy sigh afterwards when they got to the top of the stairs looked around with the flash light and started to go forward.

To there left was the first door and slowly upon approaching it- it slid open with a loud reeling noise. Sakura screamed louder then Hinata who yelped and was stunned into silence. "Holy shit!" Sakura yelled grabbing tightly onto Hinata's arm. "What the fuck?" She said softly to herself shaking slightly, as was Hinata who's Flashlight was trained on the now open door waiting.

When they were just about convinced nothing was going to happened they looked at each other and started to laugh nervously, Sakura who was the first to dismiss it walked over quickly and started sliding the door shut. "Nothing out of the normal here." She reeled softly laughing rather helplessly and nervously as it closed and she regained her composure. "So…" She said eyeing Hinata with what could only be considered a scrutinizing gaze, "What do we do.." Sakura screamed the next word in fear "Now!?" And ran off down the hallway –the short distance they made it- and down the stairs as the clattering of an old chain light the house with noise. Hinata wasn't far behind having high tailed it after Sakura dropping and leaving the flashlight behind bellowing down the stairs, sliding into the hallway.

"Sakura!" Hinata called out running down the hallway into the girls room where she was huddled under the covers of her bed. "Sakura…" Hinata started closing the door slowly breathing deeply heart hammering in her chest.

"Sakura, I think we should look that story up now…" She said softly staring at the bump under the covers, which was still for now.

"….Sakura?" Hinata whimpered lightly and approached shifting on her feet until the woman peeked out of the covers green eyes glossed over with tears.

"One night, Hinata, one night and we already have a problem." She whispered to the slightly older girl who kneeled next to the bed hands folding across the mattresses edge. "Then we fix this problem…somehow.." Hinata tried not one for being strong but this was only because Sakura couldn't be strong for her right now.

Reaching up she rubbed her eyes a little sniffling, "come on, lets sleep in the living room tonight- then…" Hinata drifted off her fingers picking at the sheet over the mattress, staring at it with a calculating gaze.

"…alright.." Sakura said softly pulling the blanket up with her, enclosing Hinata with it, "We'll, we'll drink some coffee and watch a chick-flick to feel better. H-how about that Romantic one with the girl? What's it called? .." Sakura drifted slightly, And Hinata smiled, "..Um, Failure to launch?" Sakura giggled and grinned then rubbing her eyes with her knuckles like a small child, "Y-yeah, that one.."

Both of them stood then, walking towards the living area warily watching the stairs out of the corner of there eyes, settling on the couches.

For the rest of the night- until the sun rose, they were both awake, and huddled in blankets watching this movie over and over again trying to drown out the sounds from up-stairs, the soft patter of feet, to the stomping and sound of the tapping from keys.

Tomorrow, Sakura chided in her head, 'Tomorrow I am going to get Rid of whatever is up there and start to replace them with MY things. I won't have this! This, fake haunting!...' Yawning softly the pink haired collage student sighed shaking her head.

Tomorrow, they were in for a trip.


	2. The curiousity gets the best of me

**Okay, So again I have no Idea where I am going with this- just let it flow I Suppose. **

**Oh, and Again: I don't own Naruto, This Idea however I do.**

**Chapter Two:**

_Enough is enough!; Curiosity gets the best of me._

* * *

Sakura worried her lip again, for the second time that she could remember that morning as she stood in the now very-bright kitchen. She was staring at an electric clock she'd placed on the counter next to the stove the previous owners put in. The night before, was something to marvel at, in fact thinking on it made the college student shiver with doubt. What would she do? Lee wasn't going to believe that the door upstairs opened by itself! Let alone the ghost story she was going to have to tell him when Hinata finished looking it up.

'_This is so lame'_ her face contorted and she hissed her dislike for the situation out to the empty room the counter was facing. Grabbing at a cup that lay helplessly on the counter she grumbled filling it; at quick flick of the wrist, with water, shutting the tap off to down it in one gulp. It was stressful, only because Sakura didn't believe in ghosts- and if this was some elaborate joke she was going to be so pissed. That and whoever it was, she was going to beat into the next millennium.

"Sakura!" Called Hinata from down the hall in alarm, "I've found some information! Come look at this!" Her roommate sounded rather surprised, so Sakura being the person she was- Ran down the hallway in a hurry skidding to a stop at the open door walking over to her crossing the room with ease. "What?" Grabbing the back of the chair with one hand, the pink haired thing leaned forward and squinted a bit at the screen.

"Okay, so it says here that this house when built was inhabited by a rich young, aristocrat by the name of Kakuzu…No last name listed." Hinata seemed to be skim reading as she scrolled down faster then Sakura herself could read so upon giving up she sunk back and up into an up-right position leaving heavily on her right leg arms crossing. "Apparently he fell in love some- some guy and there relationship was- well healthy but people didn't take this well obviously…um…" She was really skim reading this time- no detail but Sakura could go without for now. "Wait they were both men?" There was a long pause, "I guess so…" Hinata said just as stunned as Sakura squinting her eyes leaning back in the chair.

"…How, strange..." Sakura supplied watching Hinata with an expecting gaze.

"That's not it, either. I've read through a few articles about it but apparently they both died- one outside of unknown causes and the other upstairs in the study- he was reported to be dead by heart attack.…There was other people living here with them too, a girl by the name of Sally Hithers and a handful of servants who's names are not listed," Hinata crossed her arms tapping her fingers against her arm. "Either way, that doesn't really help-.."

"What was his name?" Sakura asked looking around the room with a sound scoff and a scowl evident on her brow line.

"Huh? Oh Kakuzu. I said that."

"No, Idiot, the other guy's name" She growled out looking back at the screen.

"Ah, it didn't say." Hinata said sheepishly. "I haven't found much on it. Apparently this Kakuzu guy was one rich son-of-a-bitch. Everything is about him." There was a pause then and while anticipating this was going to be bad, she didn't quite think it'd be this freaking weird.

'_A puzzle, there is nothing on the other man, but everything seemed to focus on this, Kakuzu, person. I love puzzles.' _

Sakura grinned suddenly, "Well, Hinata I suppose we get to play detective in our own home." She leaned back on her heels, "A mystery!" Sakura declared making Hinata laugh whole-heartedly. The spunky flower-colored girl was back in action! And had a new mission in life right now.

"This will be it, Hinata! It could help you with your book and me not die of boredom and work!" She spun on her heel and turned leaving the room with new-found courage and a whole lot of determination.

--

Lee showed up later that day at around ten. Sakura had already though figured out what she was going to do about this little 'haunting' which was really going to be a big problem if she didn't take control of it. It took however a lot of convincing to make Lee lay off the idea of pests being in the walls, and for a while both girls thought he was planning on moving in with them which wouldn't of been bad if they didn't already have to clean up after what that pesky _Thing_ did upstairs with the chains.

It was nearing two hours of searching when he finally made the decision to go upstairs, which both Sakura and Hinata agreed wouldn't be necessary and had to drag and beg Lee to let it go. Which for Sakura brought on a whole assortment of kisses and hugs and tugs and giggles and whines which Hinata could have gone without looking at or hearing.

"I'm going to work on my story." Hinata huffed turning around smiling kindly, "I've been struck with inspiration!" She quipped walking towards her room letting the door stay open to listen to any conversation going on while she was down the hallway. The sound in the house- wasn't great. It echoed a lot if you used a loud voice in the main room or kitchen or (As they both learned last night) on the stairs but everywhere else was kind of muted by the rooms and doors and such.

Seating herself down, Hinata booted up the computer and opened a word document with a sigh lurching back in her chair to wait on it.

There wasn't much going on today, was it because it was day time? Either way Hinata found she liked the quiet not so dark house over the submerged in the back abyssal of hell with two things you can't see while screaming and running from things being thrown at you- rather violently might one add- house.

Clicking her tongue, she drew in a deep breath and moved her mouse around a little to test it, opening up word document then a file labeled 'The forest of Gabriel'. Words fluttered across the blank sheet of the previous document as the page count went from one to seventy three. Using the mouse's scroll bar to good use she clicked on the center piece and moved the mouse down a little fluttering the page all the way to the last, clicking to finalize the action.

A pleased noise erupted from her throat as she settled her fingers onto the keys and closed her eyes, brainstorming a moment before beginning:

'It was dark, and the blond stood alone in library filled to the brim with books and other things. Letting her blue eyes pass over many titles she paused lifting a finger to rest against the brim of one pulling at the spine. A book on vampires, she never liked them. Never believed they existed really, and won't ever, either no matter how many people obsess over them they aren't that great…'

Hinata stared at the two lines of text for a while and erased them both hitting the back space key several times after that to eliminate the last few words.

Her inspiration was, and still is, gone.

Her face heated up slightly in reprieve and she clicked the 'x' button on the corner of the document closing it out without saving any changes she'd made because there wasn't any. Frustration now rising in her body she tapped her fingers against the mouse for a moment looking around the room as if someone was watching her do something bad, which it wasn't, it was harmless research.

She clicked on the small 'E' at the bottom bar of the computer and up opened internet Explorer. It took her experienced fingers only a few seconds to type in what she wished to search for and upon hitting enter got many articles about the house.

"This guy was seriously nuts with money huh?" Hinata murmured to herself scrolling through the page that was explaining all about him and almost nothing about the other Man that wasn't mentioned yet. It was seriously irritating when you wanted to know who the other guy was. "No pictures…" She murmured to herself clicking on a link to read more, "No last name.." She grit her teeth pushing 'back' and going to the next web-site, "No relatives.." She sighed, "No nothing." Lost, beaten in the battle to find internet assistance on what had happened in the house.

"It's useless…If I want to learn more the only way I'm going to is to go up there.." The thought, though it crossed her mind several times- never came out to being so simple sounding. If only she wasn't terrified to go up the stairs without someone right next to her, with them she'd be up there already wouldn't she? Leaning back in her chair she grumbled rubbing her face with both hands, disheveling her hair when she ran fingers into it, scratching lightly at her scalp.

"I have to do this." She groaned to herself. No point in acting like a coward now, right? She took this moment to sit in silence closing her eyes leaning on her knees, elbows propping her head up hands in her face to hold it in place.

'_Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak'_

Her head jerked up eyes wide at the sudden invasion of noise. It was soft, no doubt but it was there. Today was going to be easy, as Sakura announced she was leaving for work, tonight however was bound to be hellish.

--

"Hinata?" Sakura called from her room, door open. It was night and the cold of rain still loomed outside clouds still covering the sky. She'd just arrived back at the house and it was a quarter to ten. She was tired of waiting on people who were jerks, but that was her job.

"Hinata are you working on homework? Or that story of yours?" There was another long laps of silence. "Hinata Answer me, damn it!"

"Sorry, Sakura got caught up in thinking is all." It was a short soft reply which she could handle. "I'm out for the night." Sakura yawned covering her mouth flopping back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling for a while.

"Good night!" She yelled standing and walking towards the door closing it with a snap, stalking tiredly over to her bed, falling back on it eyes closed. "Ah, sweet pillow…" She murmured drifting fast.

--

It felt like she'd done this before. No, she has done this before, the night before actually. Huffing Sakura turned her head, laying flat on her back now, reading the clock.

_3:07 AM_

The red lights of the Alarm clock screamed at her as she stared at them puzzled for a moment. _'Oh my god I woke up exactly this time yesterday!'_ the girl was smart, and made the connection quick but she heard nothing. She couldn't remember any dream, so that's not what woke her up and it wasn't the tapping so what was it? Sitting up she looked around eyes narrowing in the dark to focus on things.

"Oh come on." She snorted reaching out to a bed-side lamp that she just didn't think to turn on last time. The room was illuminated seconds later as she looked around the room.

_Thump- bang!_

"Holy!" Sakura, startled jumped and fell out of bed, wrestling with the blanket that fell with her for a few minutes before poking her head out to stare down the hallway with a raised brow.

"Oh, that is it!" She snapped jumping up from her spot, sliding near a closet to slip on some house slippers, doing so quickly grabbing a lantern, storming out of her room leaving with a colorful array of curses. For a while the fear she had for the upstairs was crippling, but now it was diminished by the anger she felt at the noise.

One step after another she fumed stopping dead in the middle of the hallway a scoff on her face, stomping her own foot. "Damn it, knock it off! People are trying to sleep here!" She walked to the first door- that opened it self and flung the thing open looking around- there was a desk in the corner, it looked aged, and there was book shelves with books in them still, there was Dust everywhere, layered so thick she couldn't imagine what it was going to be like cleaning _that_ off.

Turning sharply eyes narrowed in a glare she left the door ajar and walked to the next one grabbing it and again, sliding it open with great force, peering into the room stopping dead in her tracks.

The room was the neatest thing next to Sasuke's she'd ever laid eyes on. Al-bet it was filthy as hell, but still. The cot- old and smelly, sat perfectly square with the frame above it, the small table that was pressed into the corner of the room had things on it placed perfectly and in the far right corner laid what could only be considered a Pike, or a metal stick with an extremely sharpened end and a capped off base side. On the wall's were pictures, and everything seemed articulate, almost to the point of OCD including the rather strange shape painted right onto the wood on the closet wall. A Triangle, end pointed to earth in a- circle? Or was it an oval? She couldn't hardly tell in the dark. Taking a moment to pause and think this room over she turned and went on, down the hallway turning when it did, another room- she threw the door open and gasped at the smell, coughing and waving her hand.

Dust flew everywhere but what was more potent was the smell of paint- lots and lots of paint. It reeked of rotting wood, paint and well just _shit_. This room was not only covered in dust, but sheets where over lots of different things. That strong stench of paint only got so little of a chance to make itself known before Sakura threw the door closed and gagged. "Holy hell.." She coughed moving to the next door her anger starting to simmer down a little.

"Ha….ha!" She threw the door open getting a face full of- what do you know- Dust. She took a moment to gag before gaining enough composure to look around, stepping inside the vast room. "Wow.." She said softly walking around looking at things with curiosity. Lots of very neat, very nice nick-naks where positioned around for show on shelves, or at least the ones she could see clearly. There was a cot on the floor on this room as well, the mattress hardly visible through all the damn dust in the air.

However she did notice the difference between this room and the one she first looked at, It wasn't as neat. The OCD neatness must have been with just that one person. Yeah, the place was tidy but not like the first room she entered. Looking around a little more she sighed saddened she didn't find anything but all there shit- shoved in one room and all the others un-touched. "Damn this is lame." Sakura turned around and started to exit the room, pausing when she heard voices standing very still next to the door to listen to them, eyes wide. Fear was grabbing at her chest, making it hard to breath as her heart rattled in her ears.

'_Don't be like that, you know I can't allow...do..'_ The voice faltered- it was deep and kind of scary to listen to.

'_Fuck you! I'll do what I want to….you…let me see you stop me!'_ It was a wail a little louder- maybe a silent ghostly fight? Or the paint fumes were getting to her head.

'_Damn it, I said no…..mea….'_ There was a loud crashing noise- like something in the hallway hit the wall and Sakura was immediately out of the room in a rush.

"Hey!" She cried pausing her heart hammering still, breathing quickened as she stood there pale green eyes wide looking around the darkness. Nothing- there was nothing there. Exhaling slowly with a shaky breath she looked forward, seeing her breath spill out in the air before her. It was freezing suddenly; it was just as cold as a freezer box or something.

"Hello?" Silence ran through the hallway.

"I-I know someone's out there, you can't fool me!" There was another pause and before she knew what was going on a relic from the room she exited flew at her and dented the wood wall she was standing by. Screaming she ducked covering her head holding onto the lantern so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Alright! I'm going!" She screamed desperate for something to make this actually just a joke, she wanted it to be a joke. Running down the hallway she skid when she turned the sudden sharp turn and made her way to the stairs listening as the door she opened slid closed loudly behind her, her feet making the floor boards creek as she ran down the stairs- meeting the lavender gaze of her worried friend.

"Sakura!" Cried Hinata as the woman came down the stairs heaving in breaths, "Hinata!" Sakura shrieked back coming to a halt breathlessly, leaning forward to heave air in and out of her lungs. "I think, I think they had some kind of agreement…problem.." She had to pause to catch her breath a shaky grin crawling along her face. "..They wouldn't, couldn't…take orders from each other.." She cooed out laughing nervously as Hinata took the lantern from her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Okay…" Hinata started slowly walking forward, "Explain Everything."


	3. Meet the Albino, rich boy

**Plot-less- you like?**

_Warning: Language_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own the idea? I hope?

_**I **__forgot to mention because I am an idiot, that Sakura and Hinata live in our year, 2008. It's raining outside there old house located in the world somewhere (As I have yet to allow a name of there location to seep out) _Sorry!

_This is a 'Past' Chapter you could say. I'll be jumping back and forth between the _past_ and the _present_ with the continuing chapters, so please follow along?_

**Chapter Three:**

_Bleeding love, in this hole of eternity_

* * *

**I**n some instances the paranormal or the Specter's (Ghosts) re-live the past.( I can't remember the term for it.)This is something that happens to ghosts and the paranormal sometimes; they just experience all the events that lead up to there death over and over until they resolve there problem or what's keeping them secured into the realm of the living- If they can manage it. If not they are damned to roam around earth quarreling and re-living every tragic event in there lives during the duration of a one day to about a week of time.

* * *

The year is far beyond one that seemed comprehendible in the rather lovely luscious house of two stories on the outskirts of the small town. It hugged the countryside rather nicely, though trees obscured the rising sun, the front of the house got a lovely view of the setting sun to the east. The freshly cleaned wooden floors glistened with desire, welcoming the wealthy into its grand hallways with open arms.

Outside stood a tall growing and ageing Oak tree, its leaves ready to fall off from the coming cold, it's wisdom adding a rather calm touch to the land that surrounded it, a mystery that unfolded and fell with it's leaves.

Upon entering such a lovely Japanese styled home, one is welcomed with the sweet smells of flowers- which decorated the main entrance of the homely mansion. They ranged from Roses, to those of lesser smells like tulips and oleanders. The floor was polish and the curtains that where framing the windows, pulled open to allow the sweet sun time to kiss the floors with its warm rays. The house down stairs as a whole, was decorated nicely, everything sensibly placed around the rooms the chairs and sitting tables each complimenting each other, but not in an unruly manner, more of a calm manner.

The place reeked of order, everything placed there to stay there, things that were to be moved placed back in its original place only hours later. Not too much, however- like every home things got disorderly, and sometimes stayed that way for weeks. That's how it was upstairs in an office, across from a room that was vacant. That's how it was sometimes in the master bedroom- where a vase sat full of flowers of all kinds and colors.

And Despite how classical it was, how beautiful a sight it might have been it still lacked what most homes to his granger had: Overly expensive toys lying around. Stupid little artifacts that cost loads of money that could have been saved for something more meaningful. It lacked the leisurely things most rich people had, were typical of owning, because it wasn't necessary.

Or it didn't seem necessary to the owner of the establishment. He was rich, considered feared and powerful -but quiet. He kept to himself.

His name is Kakuzu- and despite his lack of a known surname, (And even If he had one it was never spoken aloud) everyone knew him- he was as glutton for money- greedy if you will, and possessive with his things. Robbers didn't go upon the grounds of this fancy house, for fear of waking a lingering anger that seemed to bubble behind the surfaces of the males stunning green eyes. Though mean woman still fawned over him, constantly asking for him hand, passing advances towards him. For all they knew he was great in bed and he had money- no love was needed in that greedy relationship. However, to each there own and quite frankly, Kakuzu couldn't care less what those woman wanted from him- a relationship or not they wouldn't get a penny of his well earned money, not one _penny._

After a while this seemed to die a little, the want the need to have his hand for his money, the need to inherit tones of currency to out-flaunt someone else, it all withered away. Kakuzu was again, for a period of time, left alone to his own devices where it was said he counted money and clicked away at that counter he'd had. To him his life was Perfect, no distractions no irritation but this never lasted, this peace never seemed to last.

Rumors could kill off the most intelligent of men if they weren't careful with whom they let into there lives, and who saw them.

Kakuzu though busy always found time to sit outside on his vast amount of property and watch the clouds. As lazy as a task this seemed to be it was necessary to keep him going- the fresh air.

He would in-take deep breaths of this air and huff it out as if it was painful to suck in so much clean crisp air. Day's spent lazing around under an old Oak tree in front of his home made one wonder what he was really like on the inside, was he just as cold as the winter air was?

One day he found himself dozing off under the oak, the sunny sky warm on his skin, the air cold but pleasant about how it seemed to cool him with a breeze from the harmful UV rays of the golden orb.

In the better days out here, it was undisturbed, quiet- but not today. It seemed different, the air smelt of something unfamiliar like a musty smell something that so resembled flowers but was faintly that of ashes like a kindling fire. Kakuzu has never burnt nor tore apart any flower, because it is a waste of time to do such silly things when he could be doing what he was now.

The light sound of feet approached, and that warm bout of sunshine was robbed of his skin. Opening his eyes, rather groggily so, Kakuzu raised a hand to block the glare that was blinding him as it peeked over this figures head. The long sleeve to his shirt slipped down a bit, as the sun eclipsed the person in question, the only really visible attribute to this figure, other then it was womanly looking- but, without the curve was the awkward color of the eyes that were peering down at him in question and hesitation. They were a wine color- if not a little watered down in hue.

Shifting slightly, Kakuzu tilted his head just barely to the left to get a better look, hand coming to rest in the grass beside him. _'A kid'_ He thought letting his tired eyes scan over him more, _'he's got to be just twenty by the looks of 'em' _He consoled to himself silently observing.

The hesitant look flickered fear, and he stepped back the sun shinning on his figure rather then behind it- making him look most black. Pale skin, and equally pale hair on his head- almost white it was so light, it could be considered silver but, Not by Kakuzu who was meticulously picking him apart in his head. Compared to himself, this Man, kid, was quite the shocking opposite. Fair skin, thin build- it could be called malnourished- which judging by his clothes he was more then likely, Light hair and shocking eyes that showed so much expression it was like they were hollow and empty. Kakuzu was of taller height, as well, bigger build and tanner skin, well fed as well.

"Are you alright? Hey?" Those thin arms pulled close to its own core, as the man took another step back anger flashing in his eyes when he realized he was being stared at like some freak. Which, Kakuzu could guess, he was compared to all the people here- he was Albino looking.

"Stop fucking staring at me like that!" He snapped eyes going wide when he realized his mistake. Another tentative step back and his legs tensed under the thin fabric covering them. He was getting ready to run if need be, staring blankly as this man whom he thought was dead under the tree, still sat staring at him with a blank gaze though intense enough to make him nervous and angry.

"Be your pardon? I don't suppose you've lost all manners because you are a vagabond." That gruff reply was enough to send him recoiling back a few more steps staring arms still hugging his ribs as if protecting them. Kakuzu found this rather upsetting and aggravating glaring at the man. "Makes one wonder if you even know what those are." It was laced with malice and with that, Kakuzu moved to stand.

"Well- Mr. Prissy-assed rich man, Beg my pardon for wondering what's so fucking great about me! I'd need not you staring at me like I am some statue or freak! I'm not a fool you know." It was stark, and full of anger those interesting colored eyes narrowing in a glare back at him arms still hugging his ribs legs still tense under the fabric covering them ready to spring into action if Kakuzu tried anything funny.

People didn't talk to Kakuzu that way, which explained the look of shock on his face as he stared on at this homeless looking man. Shaking away his expression he glowered moments later returning the glare full force. Odd.

"Get out of here." Kakuzu ground out sourly, turning away from the man starting to walk.

"Heh- just like you richies to walk away." The Albino ground out grunting at him. Kakuzu paused, thinking over this a while- did the guy want to get beat? Did he? The feeling that he was being instigated on purpose for the other's gain was rather nagging as he turned slowly to watch him. He looked nervous- shaking almost as the breeze swirled around the tree and the both of them in a dance.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" It was a simple enough question that Kakuzu knew the answer too; the albinos face told him plainly.

"No…." There's that hesitation- it was back full force along with the anger swirling into a hollow pit behind the glossy finish most all eyes had. Kakuzu was silent, thinking on this- could he really be thinking what he was? No not possible, there was no way in hell- "I'm Kakuzu," He paused, "It's getting dark…Come inside before you freeze to death in those rags. May I remind you, you're to leave before the sun rises fully tomorrow; Or I'll have you escorted out." The tone full of warning was lowered to nothing but silence, Kakuzu's eyes turning to face forward again as he walked.

For a while he didn't believe the albino was coming but, after a few quiet moments the sound of bare feet on grass followed behind him like a duckling was following its mother.

It was the first time they'd met; the first time in a long time Kakuzu had no idea why he'd been nice.

For a while, it was rumored that he lived alone, in a cruel bubble of his world where everything he controlled was to his devices and nothing more, but slowly this was starting to change- the visits from this homeless fool who seemed to gain more pleasure from making Kakuzu angry then anything started to frequent the oak tree in front of the house.

Word got out when someone from town was coming back, walking down the road that passed Kakuzu's large home. This news spread like wild fire- the news that some vagabond was starting to make himself cozy under the large oak tree in front of the rather beautiful house. The albino, no less.

Not long after- Kakuzu managed to learn this mysterious man's name, knowing almost nothing about him though he knew everything about Kakuzu- or learned from listening to people speak about him around town and where-ever else he seemed to go.

"What is your name?" He gruffly questioned the man watching him as he paced back and forth in the grass with a smile.

"Hidan." He replied shortly leaving it to just that the grin on his face, hard to miss. Kakuzu couldn't for the life of him, stand this man, Hidan, the albino but he kept him around. He irritated him, but made him seem less lonely though in an irritating manner.

Kakuzu supplied him with clothes, after there fourth meeting in front of his house- giving him pants to cover himself properly- despite being dirty. The only things he was willing to give up were an old pair of pants, and a shirt that Hidan didn't wear, wouldn't wear for the life on him.

This relationship was strange, and Kakuzu found himself sitting up at night thinking about it while staring at the vase of flowers to his beds side. The roses in it were dry but still in tack, the water of the vase had long since evaporated the many flowers sitting in the vase starting to dry and whither. He found he liked this small change in the flowers, and took pride in watching it the way he did when it was time for them to go. Slowly dying from the inside out- like he felt he was sometimes.

Like the world pooled around him in a rush, as if this new relationship in his life was slowly feeding the parched ground of his soul with water-urging it silently to grow into something bigger, something stronger, more physical.

Kakuzu sighed, letting his gaze flicker to the wall, not once did he accept anyone else's advances in his life- yet he willingly opened the door to his home to a poor fool, one who had a foul mouth, foul temper, and a bunch of logic that made no sense. They didn't know each other that long, the former being there only once or twice a week if that.

_If_ he was lucky enough to catch him outside on those days. Though it seems Hidan made a habit of visiting him, and playing around the Oak tree when he refused to come outside to speak to him, only satisfied with watching from the window in the main room behind the curtains. The young homeless fool seemed happy with himself despite his moods- his glares his total lack of family and friends, his lack of a life that Kakuzu knew couldn't be happy.

Hidan was a freak- albino and out of place in this valley. In this town, and he didn't seem to mind the solitude much, the lack of anything to eat for weeks on end- he didn't seem to mind getting bruises upon broken bones and scratches from behind hit or having rocks thrown at him along with various other objects. Yet he was a mystery- happily angry with himself and everyone always carrying himself with that cocky grin and that could-care-less sluggish attitude he hides behind. Kakuzu found he wanted to get under his skin, and for whatever reason pry out all the bad that Hidan so skillfully hides from himself and everyone he comes in contact with.

In no way was the albino pleasant, or friendly, or fun to talk with on a normal day-to day basis as if they were both parting friends by the end of it- no. He was just as mean as Kakuzu sometimes, Rude, vulgar, obnoxious and seemed to be obsessed with this 'Evil god' of his; whom he claims will save him. _'Jashin'_ that's what its name was, and Hidan really did worship him.

Kakuzu sighed softly snuffing out a candle that sat next to his bed for light, shuffling to lay down on his cot to think himself into a slumber; something easily obtained on days like these.

--

Life for Kakuzu was always lonely, a blur something he enjoyed but seemed to be enjoying more and more.

How he itched to get under Hidan's skin, how he loathed the albino's ability to worm under his own skin and make him angry- it was absolutely infuriating.

"You're a real fucking prick you know that?" Hidan would snap at him wiggling an eye brow.

"What? How? All I did was point out how stupid of an idea that is. Hurting yourself for something that isn't even real." Kakuzu snorted watching Hidan's face twist in anger.

"He is too fucking real! You prick, and the hell if I'd let some heathen like you say he isn't without a real fight." Though Hidan didn't ever hit him, nor make the move too. It was all words all aggravating and all too time consuming.

"Good bye, Hidan." Kakuzu would announce after he'd threaten him turning and walking towards the house. Hidan never followed without permission- never took a step closer to him but rather reached out his hand.

"Wait!" He'd call in a desperate voice.

He was breaking, it seemed when he used that voice.

"Good bye." Kakuzu would rebuff firmly and enter his house, closing the door.

Sneaking over to the window soon after he'd lift the curtain to watch the distraught Albino straiten himself and flip the house off.

'Well fuck you too!' He'd yell into the wind making Kakuzu smile small awarding himself with it.

"See you soon." Kakuzu whispered into the darkness, every time they had that argument the same thing happened.

_Every time_

But, Kakuzu wanted this to change. Once every few days seemed like not enough- and as he stood quietly in the empty room he planned on giving away to someone he hardly knew, he found this to be a big stupid mistake. He did it anyways.

The next day he asked Hidan to stay with him in the house.

The albino wasn't thrilled about it,

"But- Then I won't be able to leave." He growled at Kakuzu glaring at him as if it was an insult.

"I'm free out here and you think you can fucking bottle me up?" He grits his rather strait white teeth at Kakuzu then.

"No, I do not." Kakuzu found himself saying. "You can leave if you please, it's just a lot more convenient to have you in the house to talk to rather then out here. Soon it will be getting cold." There was a pause after his words, Kakuzu was right- it would start to rain soon- he gave the weather a few days. Was that an excuse? Of course it was! He didn't expect Hidan to be so damn _hard_ to convince into this of all people.

The albino was studying him for some time before nodding slowly, "But- only if I get to leave when I want to." He said sharply taking a step forward a little.

Kakuzu agreed rather slowly after he made it seem he was debating this in his head; and at the time it seemed so weird, so wrong and unnatural. He didn't like this idiot, he didn't even find his attention appealing, and all he wanted him there for was to wean him of loneliness, of silence, to make him mad. To have someone he didn't have to marry and hate them for being around all the time, to get aggravated at so he had some resemblance of a life of a friend—Whom he'd hate whole heartedly for the rest of his life.

How wrong he was about that, How wrong he was about all that hate.


	4. Dusty diary in that dark dusty bedroom

**Right! I edited this, so re-back if you've already read this.**

**This thing here:** I don't own Naruto so Onward!

**Chapter four:** _Dusty diary in that dark dusty bedroom._

* * *

_It'll take a little time…_

She tried to reason with herself pacing back and forth rather mellow-dramatically hands holding each other in an embrace they only seemed to share with each other. This was annoying because she was pacing back and forth in the living room of her house a house that creaked of its own volition. Hinata licked her lips apprehensively looking over her shoulder at the obviously dazed pink haired girl she shared residency with, and however strange she was acting they both couldn't just ignore the noises above there head.

"It'll just take a little time getting used to it." Sakura lifted her gaze from the floor to Hinata and smiled.

"Sure not that there being two people fucking with me living in the house with us." She drawled letting her head fall back against the cushions of the chair. When Sakura managed to explain to Hinata what had gone on to make her scream like she did of course the writer was a little disturbed if shaken. The thought of it actually being Ghosts was unnerving and today as the sun rose they both decided to dust everything off up stairs and look around a bit more, opening windows to let air in the musky place. From what Sakura described the place was filthy.

Hinata sighed, she wasn't about to elaborate on the thoughts that started buzzing around in her head. Lee should be over in a few hours to start dusting everything off- or to slave around. "We can't get rid of there stuff." Hinata said finally staring directly at Sakura with a stern expression. "We can't It's not right." Hinata waved a hand at Sakura who started to give her a dirty look.

As far as the pink haired woman was concerned there were going to be there, the stuff in tact or not. Hinata begged to differ.

"Oh, Hinata why not?!" Sakura snapped making a fist with one hand. "We need to get rid of those ghosts and why not start with there old things! I mean come on!" Sakura looked as though she wanted to stand but didn't just sitting there as if silently praying Hinata to understand her though she wasn't giving any really good reason to get rid of it other then it was junk.

"No, Sakura we should leave it there and figure out what's going on! What if they really are just people we could get rent out of them if they live up there! And if there ghosts we might as well make friendly with them!" Hinata argued at her hands leaving each other as she halted in her pacing to give a weak glare. She might be shy but she'll stand by her point- damn it!

"Fine- you want those, whatever they are, here then they'll be doing something around the house if not everything up there." The pink haired girl seemed to huff in agitation looking to the side tapping her foot away like no other. Hinata gave a pitting look and shook her head at Sakura turning her body towards the door that led into the main area where the stairs were. "If they're ghosts Sakura they obviously don't know it. And can't do anything. It's morning anyways lets just go up there and clean the place up a bit." Hinata sighed looking at Sakura fixedly waiting for her over-all response.

"Well, if it's ghosts we'll just have to prove it really is." Sakura smarted lifting her nose a bit as she stood.

"W-w-what?" It was a stutter, and damn it all Hinata thought she got over that stutter. No matter. Scratching her pale forehead as Sakura turned and marched towards the kitchen Hinata sighed finding it fruitless to try and get Sakura to not take drastic measures. She always took drastic measures and by goodness it was nerve racking.

"You've watched shows about them people who come to your house to see if there is paranormal activity right? Like sensitives and stuff? I bet if we look in the paper we can find one!" Sakura's green eyes shimmered with mirth and wonder as her fingers took charged and pried open a phone book and started flipping through it.

"Alright, then I'll just start dusting up there if we are having guests." It wasn't some big shocker that Sakura would go this far, would try and prove it, because a lot of people would want proof first.

"Have fun!"

'_That's not funny Sakura.'_ Hinata grit her teeth and marched over to the stairs, dusters in one hand and the handle in the other- a broom too; she figured she'd sweep and dust before she mopped.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

I swear it's like darker then all heavens up here when the windows aren't pulled open. The hallway I managed to light up with candles after realizing I needed them of course.

Taking a deep breath of the musty air I started with the hallway, sweeping away listening- no straining to hear- anything out of the ordinary. Ghosts can't be that picky right? They just come and go as they so choose? How far down hill is this house? Are we in hell or something? Is there like a portal up here?

I mean- they seem like strange thoughts but one can't help but wonder. Pausing in the rhythmic sweeping I started, I picked at my nail eyes scanning the surrounding rooms. The doors were all closed were as Sakura I suspect closed them all, and it was quiet beyond all hell.

Staring at one of the doors I slide it open after much thought on it, and look around. Sakura was right- one of the people that lived here was a real clean freak. Staring blankly at the perfectly made bed and the immaculately well-organized room was well, surprising. The rusting metal pole in the corner however wasn't too appealing and on the sliding doors there was a symbol of some kind carved into it. Never seen it before in any studies I've done for books, otherwise I'd of used it.

So- I entered, who wouldn't? It's part of my house. (Or Sakura's and mine) The broom in tow and I marched up to the futon, it laid flat on the hard wood where I was pushing just up as I stepped. Should I clean the sheets too? If we don't have to buy furniture it'd be great! But then again the thing looked like it was falling apart.

Scanning further I spotted what looked like a book sitting just behind the night stand looking table and without thinking I reached over the short stubby table and snatched it right out.

What is it? You ask? It's a book- but, more in the sense that it doesn't have a title or anything in it, it's just a black book and well there is a small piece of string sticking out of the top of it. Albeit the string was kind of weak looking and frail like I still deemed it safe to touch without destroying.

And yup- you could have guessed it- Curiosity got the best of me. (I blame Neji and father for this) I flipped open the cover and blinked down at the scrawled out cursive words. Now I am no good with calligraphy pens or in my penmanship at all- but this guy was kind of bordering horrible? Maybe it was the type of calligraphy tip he used? I can't say I can rightfully judge him though because I can't even write with one of those things.

No matter.

It said, and I quote the writing in the book "This belongs to: Hidan" And there is no last name, but at least I got a name. Now who in blazes Hidan was for certain I had no clue. I don't even know if it was Male for Female who wrote the book; all I got was a name and that's it.

"So interesting…" I managed to voice aloud, standing to look around the small bedroom more. I liked it- it was neater then Sasuke's room, which if you've seen the poor OCD boy's room you'd understand what I'm talking about, it's quite the feat.

"Well, it couldn't h-hurt to just look inside."

_Riiiight._ It couldn't hurt to look into someone's personal life; even if they're dead I still feel that it's an invasion of personal space. And there is no personal space to invade well actually with this book there is.

Right, right, I have Morals! I'm not Sakura or Ino! (Thank the lords for that one) But I was still curious and you can't fight that itching feeling for long before you just want to _scratch it._ So I did.

I flipped the page and was faced with one blank one, then I flipped again and there was writing. It was faded but I could still read the print on the worn out parchment paper. And it goes something like this- from what I can decipher:

"_This- can you believe this fool? He got me what I presume to be a Diary? Do I look like a girl to you?! I may be thin but that does not entail that I am female god darn it. I hate him, and I hate this book, and I hate this pen and I hate myself for even thinking of writing in this damn thing. Fuck this" _

And it abruptly ends after that with an Ellipsis. So, Male- Hidan's a male.

Glancing around thoughtfully I close the book and hold it gently, staring at it for a while. He, whom ever he was, seems to have a complex. So, let me clean this place up. As I go to stand, the soft sound of someone's voice, distorted is heard behind me, and I turn quickly to look at whom it might have been. Nothing, I see nothing.

A cold over-turns around me and I step back once the book still in my hand; yes I'll go put this away now.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.Break line**

It's been three hours and Sakura joined me not half an hour ago. She seemed kind of jovial while she cleaned out the room across from the one I found the diary, journal, in. Her eyes moved over everything as if planning on moving it out- but I firmly reminded her to just dust and clean everything- no moving.

I already broke one of my own rules but then again it was a damn diary. If there is a book up here that we find and Sakura wants she can take it for all I can just no artifacts. That Diary is safely in my room downstairs next to the computer. Safe for me to read later.

"Hey Sakura?" I call from the bedroom, sitting on my knees after mopping Hidan's room, plopping the cloth into a bucket of water, ringing it out shortly after.

"Sakura?" I call again her muffled voice sounded back after a moment.

"Yeah?" there was a soft gasping sound as the Pink haired girl came down the hallway pushing a rag pausing at the open door to stare at me. "What's up?" Sea foam eyes move over the room and a grin forms on her face.

"You cleaned this place up good! If only you could clean like this down stairs." Sakura joked. I didn't think it was funny.

"Whatever! I was just wondering if there were any other rooms. I mean I dusted the one across this one, and then the one after it. You said you got the others down the hallway. Did you do them?" I could imagine the questioning look on my face because Sakura gave me a glare right back.

"Of course! I said I would!" I could hear the indignant tone in her voice and held back a chuckle. Her eyes lit up quite suddenly when the door bell rang loudly throughout the house. "Lee!" She said happily springing up from her position on the floor running down the stairs throwing the door open. I on the other hand just kind of sit there.

Crazy girl she was.

"Lee you've made it!"

"Sakura-san!"

I could imagine the two of them hugging and exchanging a sweet kiss to say hello. Sometimes, I gather, they even hold each other at the door and spin around once or twice to show there excitement.

"Oh! Hi there Shikamaru, what are you doing tagging along with Lee?" I blink. Shikamaru's here? Wonderful. That's more company then I planned.

"You'd be surprised what you can and can not get away with living with him." Drawled out his bored sounding voice. How a guy like him ever managed to get along with a guy like Lee and Naruto is still beyond me. Shaking my head, rather distractedly, I return to my cleaning finishing up his room with one final run through with the cloth. Ah- it was brilliantly vibrant looking now.

The dark floors where a nice lush mahogany color like they should be, the bedding was changed a little lighter but it still smelt of dust and mold. And I checked there is no mold under there might be inside the mattress but it's not killing me so I'm not worrying about it.

I whipped off that small end table, and set everything where it was supposed to be, I cleaned up the inside of the closet which had nothing in it to begin with except a box which I just moved and then put back. Like I said before I have morals.

And it all came down to the metal pole, which looks a lot like a weapon. I decided by myself that nailing it to the wall would be best to display it. Why get rid of it? We could have people stay in this room. Of course- the bed would have to be replaced I have no Idea how I managed to get it to move without it falling apart.

But I did!

The display looked great. I mean I applauded myself a moment, Sakura and Lee where down stairs somwhere talking up a storm however- I do recall my pink haired room mate calling me. Sighing rather reluctant to move much, I stand and turn to look around the clean room licking my lips slightly at the less dusty sight before me.

"Better" I said confidently pausing my face scrunching up as I sneezed- three times. Allergies.

"Bless you." Said Shikamaru from behind me, making my poor little heart just about jump into my throat in surprise. Whipping around I stare with an open mouth and make a few noises sighing sadly with a small shy smile. What? He's hard to get along with- and hot.

No, no I'm not into him- Haven't you heard? Shikamaru's a gay boy, a flamer, a well you get it. Sakura called up the stairs once more sounding a bit more angry this time. Both Shikamaru and I lean to the left a little in recoil. "Thanks..." I said finally in that shy manner of mine. It's, it's hard to talk to people alright? I blame Neji my family and my ex-boyfriend for that.

"HINATA!" Yelled Sakura for the third time stomping her foot on the last stair. Why she didn't just come up them was still a mystery to me. "C-coming!" I stutter in response. I must of looked like a frightened rabbit because Shikamaru added rather sternly: "She's coming, Geez, troublesome woman!" I thought I heard Sakura snort and with his statement I gathered up the cloth and paused looking back. "Eh?" I said softly turning fully to stare at the rather crooked end table.

I could of sworn it was strait. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked hands in his pockets looking down the hallway in a bored manner. "N-n-nothing, lets go." And with that we both left, that book safely tucked in my room. I plan on looking at that tonight- maybe Shikamaru will join me if they are staying over.

I shudder and make way down the hall and the stairs Shikamaru's lazy feet following me. I don't want to hear the moaning from Sakura- I know her and Lee haven't seen one another in a long time and if he does stay over it'll, Oh damn.

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
